Links
by Mockingbird Accomplice
Summary: OK, uh this is just something I thought of while I was REALLY bored, and I thought it would be funny so I posted it. Ever wonder what would happen if Thrax met Lawrence Fishburne, Morpheus, or Dr. Ellis Cheever  guy from Contagion  Well, here you go...R&R


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except any OC's I may possibly (but not likely) add, and the plotline. **

Dr. Ellis Cheever sat at his desk, nonchalantly flipping through the papers on MEV-1, or Meningoencephalitis. It had been little over a month since a cure for this horrid disease had been found, and now every human world wide was getting vaccinated.

_If a virus like _this _is out there, than what's next?_ He wondered. Cheever skimmed a page. _Kills in days...most disastrous illness on record...caused pandemic...just another day at the office. _He chuckled a little. _A very dangerous day._

"Dr. Cheever?" A young man came in. He had a white lab coat on, complete with safety goggles to match. His blond hair was combed back.

"What Dr. Raymond?"

"Uh, I think there's something you should see. It's a new virus. None like we've ever seen." Ellis practically jumped out of his chair. A new virus?

"Worse than MEV-1?" he asked. Matt Raymond looked down at his feet and shifted nervously.

"I-I think you should see it." The two MD's headed down to the lab. They suited up in their blue suits.

"Ok let's see what we got," Ellis sighed, fearing for the worse. Matt led him over to an electromagnetic microscope, where other virologists and staff were staring with open mouths at the screen. Dr. Cheever eyes widened at this…thing. It didn't look like a virus; it looked, well, like an alien of sorts. It had red skin, violet dreadlocks, and sharp maroon claws. The creature was wearing a black trench coat, grey turtleneck, blackish green pants, and combat boots. An onyx chain with purple beads was wrapped around its wrist. It looked around, bored. Finally, the supposed virus glanced up at the microscope's lens above him and grinned. He flipped the scientists off.

"Cocky little thing, isn't it?" Dr. Raymond stated. The virus' head snapped in their direction.

"I'd…say so," Dr. Cheever replied. What on earth was this? "Are you sure it's a virus?"

"Yeah, it's made up of DNA and protein, but it has startlingly similar human characteristics." The pathogen rolled its yellow eyes. Ellis shook his head, feeling as if he could use a good stiff drink.

"Why don't you leave me to it for awhile?"

"Sure thing doctor." Raymond and the other scientists cleared out. As soon as they did the virus whipped out what appeared to be a cell-phone.

"Is that a _cell-phone_?" Dr. Cheever asked incredulously. The phone in his lab coat pocket rand, and he hesitantly answered it, still watching the pathogen, who was staring right back at him. "H-Hello?"

"We need to talk." Dr. Cheever almost dropped his phone. It had said it. The _virus_ was _talking_ to him! God he needed some alcohol right now.

"This-this is some joke!" He began to tear apart the lab, trying to find anyone, or anything, that was making this thing talk to him.

"What are you doing?" It asked in an annoyed tone.

"You can not be a virus. Viruses have no intelligence, they are neither living or dead, and certainly can't talk!" He wasn't sure who he was trying to convince. The pathogen or himself. He continued his fruitless search.

"Wow, you people have a really low opinion of me don't you?"

"Shut up you are not a virus!" Ellis screamed. Some virologists outside of the lab glanced at him curiously. Others shot him irritated looks. Cheever put up his hands in apology and heard the voice on the other end mocking him.

"Careful Dr. Cheever, people will think you're crazy if you start saying a virus is talking to you."

"I'll show them-"

"Oh heck no. I won't talk to them; I'm only going to talk to you, because I need your help."

"With what?" he asked wearily. The pathogen smiled deviously.

"Just freaking out a few people; namely my actor, Morpheus, and _you_."

**AN: Ok, now before anyone starts flaming me I just want everyone to know that this is purely just for fun; it's probably not my best story, but I thought it would be a little funny. I may revise chapters, like this, after awhile, until I am satisfied with it. Please review to let me know how I'm doing so far. I accept anonymous reviews.**


End file.
